Ventana
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: [Dedicado para AlegatorKirsche] [[One-shot]] Por sus costumbres de exploradora urbana su atención se centró en niño de su misma edad... {Hecho por Gotti Calavera}


¡Feliz cumpleaños, Alegator! Sé que soy una floja para corregir, pero bueno, esto un regalo de cumpleaños, ya que si no fueras la personita tan chida y cool como eres, seguiría siendo una fantasma con miedito de conocer gente en internet.

Espero que lo disfrutes.

 _Coco_ _ & __Coraline y la puerta secreta_ _no me pertenecen, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 _ **Ventana**_

* * *

Coraline Johns había llegado a ese pueblito mágico, con el motivo llanamente de que sus padres harían un artículo especial para noviembre, al principio no le agrado la idea ¿Cuánto más se tenían que mudar por el trabajo de sus padres?

Pero, aunque el lugar era chiquito, tenía sus encantos; el bello cielo de la tarde, las casitas coloridas, el dulce aroma de las flores y la música, pero en particular, cierto músico. El primer día que llegó a la ciudad, como siempre, exploró en busca de algo interesante, por sus costumbres de exploradora urbana su atención se centró en niño de su misma edad; por el hecho de bailar y tocar la guitarra con un grupo muy diverso de otras personas más grandes.

Miguel Rivera, tocaba como si la música provenía de su cuerpo y se movía con la brisa del viento como si se trata de brote, relucía un encanto desconocido que la atraía. No sabía lo que era, y esa curiosidad hizo que se quedará hasta que terminarán de tocar toda la canción.

Moreno, azabache, ojos canela y un lunarcito arriba de su boca.

Miguel también la había interceptado, pero no le tomo importancia; ya que la música lo poseía en ese instante, y al suceder eso, por lo general se siente ajeno y no se percata de las cosas que le rodean. Cuando terminó, pudo verla detenidamente, era curioso; blanca como la porcelana, ojos caramelo, pecas por los cachetes y un singular cabello azul.

Se dijeron un «Hola» al unísono, rieron en quedito por la extraña sincronía… ¿Se podría decir que así comienza todo?

(…)

Habían pasado las semanas desde ese primer encuentro, logró formar una amistad con ese muchachito, no se veían a diario, pero las veces que lo hacían podía sentir tranquilidad en ello.

Se divertían, jugaban, cosas de niños de su edad en fin de en cuentas; consiguió que Miguel tuviera un pequeño interés por el mundo de la jardinería y hoy sería el día en que la ayudaría con un proyecto que tenía con unas flores del jardín en la casa donde se alojaba. Por eso mismo, se dirigió a la vivienda del moreno, era algo temprano, apenas los rayos tocaban los cerros de Santa Cecilia; sin importar la hora, siempre es buen momento para cuidar de plantas.

Antes que pudiera llegar a la puerta principal, se detuvo; su oído percibió las cuerdas de una guitarra, embozó una sonrisa y retrocedió sus pasos con elegancia para llegar a la ventana que había pasado hace unos instantes.

La vista del interior del cuarto era de un Miguel tocando la guitarra encima de la cama, claro que él era ignorante de su espectadora. Coraline lo miró con asombro y con una ligera sensación de bienestar al escucharlo cantar, cuando se lo encontró en la plaza, esa primera vez, no hizo uso de su voz; ya que quienes cantaban era ese trio de jóvenes, solo recuerda que la canción que se canto al conocerse se llama "Jalisco no te rajes" y la entonaba un muchacho pelirrojo con un traje de charro.

Miguel le había dicho el nombre junto al de los otros integrantes (un albino y otro con rizos verdes) pero la verdad, no los recordaba, y ni lo haría. Ahora sus oídos y pensamientos se encontraban inmersos en degustar la melodía que canta Miguel, es dulce y suave, la hipnotiza al instante.

No dice palabras, y sigue disfrutando del concierto privado, que ni el músico sabe de su existencia. Y así pasaron las canciones, y Miguel fue ajeno a su espectadora hasta que…

—Me gustaba más la anterior—exclamó la azulita espantando a Miguel.

— ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?—cuestionó nervioso.

Coraline se lo pensó por un rato y se recargo más en la ventana—Hace unas cinco canciones, ¿Creo?

Miguel tragó en seco algo nervioso de que la escuchara ensayar, dejo la el instrumento y se paró de la cama— ¿Qué te pareció?

La pecosa fingió pensarlo un poco, a pesar que ya tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, mientras tanto, Miguel se acercó para recargarse en la pared a un lado de la ventana. Espero la respuesta de Jones con sus ojos brillando a causa de que el que el sol salía de su escondite.

—Cantas increíble―admitió sonrojándose, aunque ella no era la única con las mejillas coloradas―Pero te digo algo… debes mejorar en inglés―ese comentario le tomó por sorpresa al pequeño aspirante a músico.

Rio un poco ante esa respuesta—Claro, Carolina~―exclamo sin malicia ese nombre, aunque se sabía que las intenciones eran molestarla.

— ¡Oye…!—ante esa osadía, le dio un golpe en el hombro como castigo.

—Eso si dolió.

—Te lo me lo merecías—se defendió sentándose al borde la ventana.

Miguel se sobó el hombro con tal de apaciguar el dolor— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Daah' ¿Qué no me ibas ayudar en el jardín? Ponte unas botas para trabajar en la tierra.

Miguel se sobresaltó por haber olvidado ese compromiso como tal, aunque podría usar usuales botas de cuero y reparar el desgaste que tendrían por la tierra, pero su abuela no se lo permitiría por no haber ido con el calzado adecuado, así que se puso otros más acordes; esos eran los gajes de vivir en una familia de zapateros.

Ya listo, ambos se fueron rumbo a la casa de Coraline; durante el camino, ella no le prohibió que dejara de cantar, de hecho, le alentó a que cantara algunas canciones mientras preparaban la tierra para sembrar. Le gusta la melodía de su voz y uso como excusa que le ayudaría a manejar mejor el inglés.

Solo quería escucharlo, en lo que durará su estadía en Santa Cecilia; su estancia no sería permanente, y para su mala suerte como buena, fue un lugar que le había fascinado.

Y eso implicó tener recuerdos de ellos, de los cuales, guardaría con infinito amor, porque fueron; el cielo, las flores del lugar y la dulce melodía de Miguel.

Y podrían tener un peso para que volviera en un futuro.

* * *

¿Gustan comentarios?


End file.
